In many industrial sectors, and in particular so in the beverage industry, i.e. in manufacturing beverage containers, filling these containers, printing labels and/or labeling these containers, and also in subsequent packaging, the appropriate container treatment installations have to be converted to the specifics of the products being respectively processed. This conversion process is frequently carried out manually, semi-automatically, or fully automated. In particular, it is necessary to exchange certain format parts, i.e., old format parts have to be dismounted and removed, and new format parts have to be mounted in or at the machine. The conversion processes have to be performed in a time-optimized manner in order to prevent long standstill periods.
DE 102009039700 A1 describes a magazine device for storing blow molding stations. After dismounting the blow molding stations from the blowing wheel, they are removed via the transport stars of the blow molding machine and fed to the magazine.
DE 102008004773 A1 describes a method for converting a blow molding machine, which method prevents long standstill periods. Particularly, at least two work areas are provided, with different processes being carried out at each work area. The automatic exchange of the blow molding stations is performed via pneumatic cylinder units, which are assigned laterally to the blowing wheel.
DE 102008049905 A1 describes a quick-change system for stretching rods. The stretching rods are composed of multiple parts, with at least two rod elements being toollessly detachable and, alternatively, connectable with each other. The rod elements are connected by an engagement member serving as rotation lock.
DE 102008050697 A1 discloses a quick-exchange blowing nozzle. The blowing nozzle in particular has a connection mechanism that allows the toolless removal of the blowing nozzle from the carrier. In this way, a manual exchange can be quickly performed.
The task of the invention is to provide a method for operating a container treatment installation and to provide a container treatment installation wherein as few additional apparatuses as possible are required for the semi- or fully automated format change.